


Ai hod yu in, Klark

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: (Short AU One Shot of The 100 6x12)What would have happened if there was more to the relationship between Clarke and Echo than anyone thought? What if they secretly cared for one-another as more than friends? This is what would have happened when Echo discovered Clarke still lives.
Relationships: Echo/Clarke Griffin
Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Ai hod yu in, Klark

Clarke walks briskly towards the center of Sanctum, trying to walk as she remembers Josephine walking. She walks towards the restaurant, knowing she needs Priya’s help to get the shield down now that Ryker is dead. She enters the store, eyes sweeping around the room. Her two guards follow close behind, both of them clutching their weapons. 

She sees Priya, the two owners of the restaurant trying to give her food. “ _Why are they doing that? Are some of my friends here?_ ” 

She calls out, “Priya, there you are. I have been looking all over.”

She stands right in front of Priya. The woman smiles at her, “I heard you had quite the adventure.” 

“You have no idea,” Clarke says. “And I’ll tell you all about it but first I need your help with something in the machine shop.” 

Priya sighs, “What did Ryker do now?” 

Clarke smiles wryly, “More like what didn’t he do. Dad asked him to wipe one of the prisoners, but he’s completely lost his nerve. It’s embarrassing.” 

Priya shakes her head, “He’s never wanted to face the reality of our situation.” Priya places a hand on Clarke’s arm. “Let’s go.” 

Clarke turns to walk out the door, Priya just behind her when she hears a yell. She spins around, a smile appearing on her face as she watches Echo leap over the counter, gracefully taking down one of her guards. Gaia and Miller both leap out after her, taking down the rest of the guards. 

Clarke watches Echo fight, unable to stop herself from smirking at the woman. Priya says, “Josephine, come on.” 

Priya begins to run, trying to pass Clarke. Clarke raises one arm, slamming her fist into Priya’s face. The woman collapses to the ground. 

Clarke turns to face her friends, noticing Miller and Gaia looking at her in confusion. Echo on the other hand has an overjoyed smile on her face. “Clarke…” The woman whispers. 

Clarke runs toward Echo, wrapping her arms around the tall brunette. The woman wraps her arms around Clarke, pulling her close to her. Clarke rests her chin on Echo’s shoulder, breathing in her comforting scent. Echo whispers into Clarke’s ear, “I thought I had lost you, Clarke.” 

Clarke smiles, “You will never lose me, Echo. I am here.” 

After a long moment, Clarke pulls back. She smiles at the woman again but quickly turns her attention to Miller. She awkwardly hugs him, Miller placing one arm around her. 

She pulls back and turns to Gaia. The woman holds out her arm in the Grounder greeting, Clarke wrapping her arm around Gaia’s. “Have you seen Madi?” Gaia asks. 

Clarke’s smile vanishes. She nods, a saddened expression on her face. Gaia frowns, “How…how are you here?” 

Clarke shakes her head, “Look, I’ll explain later. First, we need to lower the shield.” 

Echo’s steps forward, “Bellamy’s out there?” She asks. 

Clarke can’t stop her heart from aching at the words, knowing that Echo’s focus is on her boyfriend. She nods, “With the calvary.” 

Echo nods, though Clarke frowns at the look the former Azgeda Spy sends her. “I’ll get Priya to help me take down the reactor, and then we go after Madi.” 

Gaia, Echo, and Miller all nod as Clarke turns to face Echo, “Can I speak to you for a minute?” 

Echo nods, a curious expression on her face. She follows Clarke away from Gaia and Miller, standing at the far end of the restaurant. “What is it, Clarke?” Echo asks. 

Clarke sighs, looking at her feet. “I know you have Bellamy, Echo. And I am happy for you.” 

Echo’s eyes widen at Clarke’s forlorn tone. “Clarke…what are you saying?” 

Clarke takes a deep breath, “When Lexa died, I thought I had loved for the last time. I thought she would always be engrained in my mind, keeping me from taking anyone else. She still is with me, but recently, it is someone else who is at the forefront of my mind.” 

She looks up at Echo, allowing all of her vulnerability to show. “It’s you, Echo. It has been for a while now.” 

Echo’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief. “Me? Clarke, I don’t know what to say.” 

Clarke smiles sadly, “I know. I am too late, aren’t I? You love Bellamy.” 

Echo shakes her head, “No. That isn’t it, at all. I just never imagined you would feel the same way I do. I have cared for you for a long time. Since before Primfaya.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in shock, “Really? I…I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way…What about Bellamy?” 

Echo shakes her head, “I don’t know, Clarke. All I know is that I…” She hesitates for a moment. “ _Ai hod yu in, Klark_.” Echo finishes in Trigedasleng. 

Clarke’s eyes fill with happiness and she steps forward, her eyes glancing at Echo’s lips. The tall woman notices the look and smiles softly, stepping closer to Clarke. 

Echo leans down, pressing her lips to Clarke’s. 

Clarke releases a sigh into the kiss, thoughts flooding through her head. “ _If I had let Josephine win, this never would have happened. I can’t believe I almost gave up_.” 

Clarke feels Echo bring one hand behind her head, digging it into Clarke’s dirty-blonde hair. Clarke focuses on Echo, placing one hand on the woman’s back. The two enjoy the feel of each other’s bodies for a moment before Clarke pulls away. 

The two lean their foreheads together, smiling at one another. “As much as I would love to stay like this, we need to save our friends.” 

Echo nods, “You are right. We do.” 

Echo and Clarke walk back towards Gaia and Miller, smirking at the looks of shock on their faces. “What?” Clarke asks. 

Miller shakes his head, muttering, “I really should get used to that with Clarke…” 

Gaia looks between the two, “What is going on?” 

Clarke smiles at Echo, “Something that should have happened a long time ago.” 

Gaia still frowns, “Which is?” 

“We finally realized what we have been hiding from for years,” Echo says. “That we care for one another.” 

Gaia breaks into a smile, “You sure have a type, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles, “That I do.” 

Miller sighs, “Alright, I am sorry to interrupt this touching moment but we have people to save.”

Clarke nods. “He is right. Priya will help us take down the shield. Miller, get her please.” 

Miller nods, walking over to the still-unconscious woman. Gaia walks after him, sending one last glance at the two of them.

Echo turns towards Clarke, a soft smile on her face. She holds out a hand, Clarke eagerly linking her fingers with Echo’s. Echo leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “Let’s go save our friends.” 

Clarke nods, walking side by side with Echo. Her hand clasped in the hand of the woman she loves. As they walk, Clarke says, “ _Ai hod yu in, Echo_.” 

The woman smiles at the use of her native tongue. “I love you too, Clarke.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will take other one-shot requests but I make no promises. I am willing to do any rating from G to Explicit, so don't be afraid to ask me to write dirty stuff...I'm going to hell already...(:


End file.
